The present invention relates to a handheld data input apparatus for inputting handwritten character data.
In recent years, document processing utilizing a data processing system such as a wordprocessor has become increasingly popular. The number of business applications for such a document processing system tends to increase along with the development of office automation.
In the document processing system, some attempts have been made to input handwritten character data by use of a coordinate input apparatus such as a tablet apparatus, in place of character data input by means of a keyboard
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional document processing system. This document processing system comprises tablet 1 and document processing apparatus main body 2 connected to tablet 1.
Document processing apparatus main body 2 has coordinate detecting section 3. Coordinate detecting section 3 detects coordinate positions of character patterns written/input via tablet 1. The detected time-serial coordinate positions, i.e., the trace of the handwritten character pattern is supplied to character recognizing section 5. Section 5 recognizes the input dictionary based on the trace of the supplied handwritten character pattern. The input character data recognized by section 5 is stored in document memory section 6. Word processing section 7 reads out the input character data from memory section 6 and performs document processing such as kana-kanji conversion. Section 7 receives, through keyboard 8, control data indicating a type of document processing to be performed, in addition to document data. Data which is subjected to document processing in section 7 is again stored in memory section 6, and is displayed on display unit 9 or printed out by printer 10.
The document processing system having a character recognition function with respect to a handwritten input character does not require a special knowledge or skill for operating its keyboard, in comparison with a document processing system which comprises only a keyboard. Therefore, this system is superior, with regard to the data input operation by means of a keyboard, in that any one can use this system without the need to have specialized knowledge.
In the conventional document processing system having a tablet, keyboard 8 and tablet 1 are connected to the document processing apparatus main body, so as not to be detached therefrom. With the document processing system being installed in a specific fixed location, an operator must therefore go to this location each time he/she wishes to perform an input operation.
The input processing speed of the handwritten-character input operation is lower than that of a character input operation by means of a keyboard. For this reason, in an environment where a large volume of document data is to be processed, document writers produce documents on paper sheets by means of handwriting. Then, skilled operators input the document contents via a keyboard. For this reason, the bulk of the document data input operation is concentrated on the operators.
However, since the tablet and the keyboard are integrally arranged with the document processing apparatus main body as in the current system, the operators must in turn input documents.
Consequently, demand has increased for a low-cost document processing system which can shorten the processing time without imposing a heavy workload on the writers and operators.